The Festival
.]]It doesn't like you. It doesn't care about the noise. And it won't turn (the music) down even though it's 4am. - Alan McDermott - audio manager, Evolution Studioshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Rg4Mu888Po The Festival is the focus of the MotorStorm scene. It is where the 'Stormers meet and party in between races. Each Festival's location itself determines the sorts of racing and environments players will encounter. There has been four festivals so far in the MotorStorm series. Monument Valley Monument Valley, a well known wonder of the world filled with vast canyons and towering rock faces. Hazards found in this harsh environment include: *Massive drops off of towering rock faces *Pools of mud *Large stones jutting from the earth below *Old, abandoned settlements *Narrow, winding passages This festival takes place in a valley located in the middle of the desert where 'Stormers' have set up a large stage surrounded by many campgrounds and events that send stuntmen flying in every direction. On the outskirts of the Festival are a few rogue camps for those looking for solitude as well as the many sponsors who prepare the tracks for the next race. These individuals fix any obstacles knocked over from previous events along with towing back any vehicles wrecked in the races for repair or salvation. The Island An island born from fire, shaped by the elements, claimed by nature, and abandoned by man. The lush and beautiful Island throws every kind of hazard which Mother Nature has to offer in order to stop the madness which is MotorStorm. These hazards are usually marked by Hazard Signs and include: *Rivers of molten lava *Lava bombs *Cliff faces *Deep water *Raging rivers *Jagged stones *Weak bridges and structures *Dense jungle vegetation *Wrecks from previously claimed vehicles and buildings *Sand and sulphur *Mud, and lots of it In this location the Festival takes the form of a massive rave party thrown on both the beach and on a series of large ships just off-shore where mechanics work day and night to build and repair the contestant's vehicles. On the beach is a series of tent installments where the Stormers live and prepare themselves for the next event. The main point of interest seems to be the main stage in the centre of the beach, with another large stage placed further down the beach under a stone arch carved by the sea water. Swarms of party-goers are seen going crazy absolutely everywhere as the lunatics pass by in their vehicles. Off the beach in the jungle thicket are a series of smaller camps who will constantly find and test new track locations as well as place many ramps and hazard signs for good measure. They also serve the purpose of finding wrecked vehicles and bringing them back to the main Carrier. If under a condition too critical to fix, these vehicles are either tossed aside, scavenged for parts, or placed as obstacles for future races. Alaska Vast mountains stretching as far as the eye can see, all covered in snow from past generations, all asleep from an eternal slumber of solitude. That is until the 'Stormers arrived; and now the mountains have awoken, sending all they've got to rid this menace from their lands: *Towering peaks which will send you over the edge *Ice patches *Wrecked vehicles and old, frozen structures *Deep snow patches *Collapsible ice bridges *Unstable snow and boulders just waiting to cause an avalanche *Thawed mud at lower altitude *Stones jutting out from the earth below *Gale-whipped mountain trails This Festival takes place at the base of the mountain where the party-goers spend their time rocking out by the stage and watching drivers perform stunts in the snow. Meanwhile outside of the Festival, the track designers risk life and limb to find perfect locations to race and spend their time setting up safety nets and many steel structures to ensure the moderate safety of the 'Stormers. The City A city on the west coast of North America under seige, not just by the ruthless gangs of outlaws who have over-run its streets and an order-maintaining military contractor, but also by a massive series of earthquakes which threaten to send the City into the sea itself. Here, 'Stormers will encounter dangers from both man and nature alike: *Gunfight crossfires *Hijacked vehicles *Military barricades *Helicopters *Man-made debris *Shattering landscapes and collapsing buildings *Exploding trains, planes, bridges, etc Here 'Stormers camp out safely at sea aboard their ships preparing themselves for the extreme, because this time, not everyone is coming back. This time, the 'Stormers are on their own out there as they risk their lives for the thrill of racing through the apocalypse. The festival takes place on the ships themselves this time around, primarily the hulking carrier, which serves as both a headquarters for the festival and as the main sweetspot for the party itself on the upper decks. Down below, the lower levels still serve as a large network of garages for repair and maintenence. MotorStorm RC For RC, the Festival is depicted as following the full-scale MotorStorm and henceforth uses the four locations that previous MotorStorms have. However, with the release of the Pro-Am and Carnival Expansion Packs, two new locations are added. Skatepark The Skatepark features artificial-only surfaces, so there is plenty of grip on offer. Features include banked wall-of-deaths and many corners have speed-bumps to slow down and unsettle the RC cars. Carnival This area is filled with carnival-''themed'' tracks; close inspection reveals that the majority of tracks are actually set in derelict warehouses. There is plenty of sand and waterslides to slide down, along with the usual mix of banked turns and jumps. References Category:Gameplay Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Games